Finding Marlin
Finding Marlin is an upcoming 2020 American-New Zealand 3D computer-animated comedy epic fantasy adventure drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed and co-written by Andrew Stanton with co-direction by Chris Wedge, the screenplay was co-written by Victoria Strouse and Stanton. The film is a sequel to 2016's Finding Dory, and the 3rd installment of the Finding Nemo franchise. It stars Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Colin Dean, Bruno Mars, Hayden Rolence, Elizabeth Perkins, Hugo Weaving, Essie Davis, Diane Keaton, Eugene Levy, Bill Hader, Ed O'Neill, Kaitlin Olson, Ty Burrell, Willem Dafoe, Denis Leary and David L. Lander. Finding Marlin will focus on the overprotective clownfish Marlin, who journeys to New Zealand to find his long-lost wife, Coral. But when he and a new piranha friend get captured, Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang try to rescue them. Meanwhile, at an aquarium, Marlin and the new piranha friend get help from a human named Oliver to find Coral. Premise Marlin is a clown fish who lives in the Great Barrier Reef. When Marlin has a nightmare about losing his wife Coral and their eggs to the barracuda, he, with the help of Nemo, Dory, Jenny, Charlie, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Destiny, Bailey, Hank, Gill, and the Tank Gang, embarks on an epic adventure to find Coral. His journey brings him to New Zealand, where he and a new piranha friend are taken to an aquarium. With help from a human teenager, Marlin travels across the aquarium to rescue Coral from captivity. Cast *Albert Brooks as Marlin, an overprotective clownfish, and Nemo's father. He is also Coral's husband, and the son of Christopher and Sophia. The main protagonist. **Liam Knight as Baby Marlin. *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a Pacific regal blue tang who suffers from "short-term memory loss". The tritagonist. *Colin Dean as Nemo, a young optimistic clownfish, Marlin and Coral's son, and Dory's friend. He was voiced by Hayden Rolence in the previous film. He was also voiced by Alexander Gould in the first movie. The tetartagonist. *Bruno Mars as Lincoln, a blue tang and Dory's boyfriend. A major character *Hayden Rolence as Oliver, a human teenager who can communicate with animals and animals talk to him. He helps Marlin on his adventure to find Coral. A supporting character *Elizabeth Perkins as Coral, a female clownfish, Marlin's wife and Nemo's mother. She is the daughter-in-law of Christopher and Sophia. The pentagonist *Hugo Weaving as Christopher, a clownfish and Marlin's father. A supporting character *Essie Davis as Sophia, a clownfish and Marlin's mother. A supporting character *Diane Keaton as Jenny, a Pacific regal blue tang and Dory's mother. A supporting character *Eugene Levy as Charlie, a Pacific regal blue tang and Dory's father. A supporting character *Ed O'Neill as Hank, a cranky East Pacific red octopus who previously lost a tentacle, causing him to be referred to as a "septopus". A supporting character *Kaitlin Olson as Destiny, a near-sighted whale shark and Dory's childhood friend. A supporting character *Ty Burrell as Bailey, a beluga whale who temporarily lost echolocation due to a concussion. A supporting character *Willem Dafoe as Gill, a moorish idol, who is the leader of the "Tank Gang." A supporting character *Brad Garrett as Bloat, a porcupinefish. A supporting character *Allison Janney as Peach, a pink starfish. A supporting character *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle, a royal gramma. A supporting character *Stephen Root as Bubbles, a yellow tang. A supporting character *Vicki Lewis as Deb/Flo, a four-striped damselfish. A supporting character *Jerome Ranft as Jacques, a french cleaner shrimp. A supporting character *Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray, a spotted eagle ray and Nemo's schoolteacher. A supporting character *Denis Leary as Diego, a piranha and Soto's lieutenant. He is a friend of Marlin. He can breathe in the ocean, because his DNA was altered so that he can be the first ocean piranha. The dueteragonist. *David L. Lander as Soto, the barracuda from the first film and the main antagonist. *Bill Hader as Zeke, a barracuda. The secondary antagonist. *John Ratzenberger as Oscar, a barracuda. One of the two tertiary antagonists *Idris Elba as Lenny, a barracuda. One of the two tertiary antagonists *Frank Welker as the Megalodon. It resembles Bruce from the first film, but three times bigger. *Andrew Stanton as Crush, a 150-year old sea turtle that lives on the East Australian Current. *Patrick Stewart as Bruce, a vegetarian great white shark. He was voiced by Barry Humphries in the first film. *Eric Bana as Anchor, a hammerhead shark friends with Bruce. *Bruce Spence as Chum, mako shark friends with Bruce and Anchor. *Victoria Strouse as Shelly, a green sea turtle and Crush's mate. *Anton Starkman as Squirt, a green sea turtle and Crush's son. He was voiced by Bennett Dammann in the previous film. He was also voiced by Nick Bird in the first film. *Max Charles as Tad, a yellow long nose fish. *Raymond Ochoa as Sheldon, a seahorse. *Emily Hahn as Pearl, a flapjack octopus. *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel, an Australian pelican. Villains' Defeats * Zeke: Near the final battle of the film, Zeke gets his head stuck in a cave while chasing Marlin and Diego * Soto: Gets crushed by boulders and dies * Oscar: Flees after Soto's death with Lenny *Lenny: Flees after Soto's death with Oscar *Diego: Reforms and becomes a protagonist disney_s_gaston_and_lefou___transparent_background_by_camo_flauge-dbdhquh.png